Searching Stars
by MotherOfAll
Summary: Just a short and fluffy GerIta one-shot. Expect star-gazing and cute Italians.


Feliciano fell back, letting his hands fall haphazardly above his head. The grass was cool from the absence of the sun, making him shiver. Surrounded by trees, isolated in this clearing, Feliciano felt as though he and Ludwig were the only people in the world. No one else mattered; any stress he had was gone He smiled as he listened to Ludwig's steady breathing beside him. Their heads lay side by side on a red and white blanket, and Feliciano shifted his gaze just enough to see Ludwig's content face staring up at the ceiling of stars.

Some may not think he was smiling, but Feliciano knew better. It was in his eyes, not his lips. Feliciano flipped onto his side, reaching out a hand to brush lightly against Ludwig's jawline.

"You're really beautiful, Ludwig," the words were barely above whisper, meant for Ludwig, and Ludwig alone. The blonde's lips turned up slightly, and he too turned on his side, meeting Feliciano's gaze.

"You're the beautiful one, Feliciano," he spoke just as quietly, and Feliciano giggled before turning back to look at the sky.

"I think you're more beautiful than the stars," Feliciano looked back at Ludwig, who had never shifted his gaze away from the Italian. "And stars really are beautiful, don't you think, Ludwig? They don't have to worry about anything," he paused and sighed.

"They're so lucky…" Feliciano reached up to take Ludwig's hand in his.

"They seem so sad though," Feliciano felt Ludwig lace their fingers together and squeeze lightly.

"Why's that?"

"They seem so lonely," a breeze rustled the leaves of the trees surrounding them. Feliciano listened to the song of the crickets and owls, and Ludwig's breathing. He inhaled deeply, taking in the comforting scent of Ludwig's cologne mingling with wildflowers.

"They look so close, but I heard once that they're actually thousands of years apart. I don't think I'd want to be a star, Ludwig. Because that would mean I would be thousands of years away from you," Feliciano's voice began to waver, a tear threatening to form in his eyes. It didn't matter that the idea was absurd; just thinking about being away from Ludwig could make him cry. He'd spent too much time already being forced apart from the one he loved.

He pushed himself up to his knees and looked down at Ludwig's face, desperate to store the moment into his memory. He never wanted forget how strong Ludwig looked, or how his hair swayed slightly in the cool breeze. He never wanted to forget all the reasons he had fallen in love with him in the first place. Feliciano traced the muscles on Ludwig's arm, wondering how someone could be so utterly perfect.

"I'd wait a thousand years if it meant I'd get to see you," Feliciano's breath caught in his throat at Ludwig's words.

"Oh, Ludwig, you don't have to worry about that. I'm right here!" Feliciano laughed as he flopped onto his back, resting his head on Ludwig's stomach. They sat in silence for a while, Ludwig running his fingers through Feliciano's hair, and Feliciano pointing excitedly towards different constellations.

"Ludwig! Look! Look!" Feliciano shot up, pulling Ludwig with him.

"What? What is it?" Ludwig seemed concerned, obviously worried that something had happened.

"Falling stars! There are so many!" Ludwig watched Feliciano's eyes widen, pointing up at the horizon, and then at the center of the sky. Ludwig kept his eyes on Feliciano's face, watching it light up with joy at the sight of the stars.

"You're not paying attention! Look!" the Italian pulled Ludwig towards him, pressing their cheeks together and pointing their attention towards the area where the stars had previously appeared.

"Just watch," Feliciano sighed. A few moments passed, with Feliciano silently praying that more stars would appear.

"There! Did you see?" he was almost jumping with excitement.

"Yes, yes I did," Ludwig let Feliciano rest his head on his shoulder, and pressed a kiss to the top of his hand.

"Why do you think they're falling?" Ludwig took a moment to think.

"Maybe they aren't," Feliciano pulled back and stared at Ludwig with a puzzled look.

"What do you mean? They're called falling stars, aren't they?" Feliciano blinked, tilting his head to the side. Ludwig chuckled, trying to think of a way to explain himself.

"Maybe they're going across the sky, not falling down to Earth. They're making the thousand year journey to find someone they love," Feliciano's eyes lit up with understanding.

"Yes! That must be it! It used to make me so sad that the stars fell out of the sky, but really, that doesn't make sense in the first place, does it?" Ludwig laughed as he listened to Feliciano's monologue about stars.

"Oh, Feliciano. You never fail to surprise me," Ludwig ran his thumb across Feliciano's hands, marvelling at how soft they were.

"Is that a good thing?" Feliciano leaned towards Ludwig, bringing their lips close and moving his hand behind Ludwig's neck.

"Yes, that's a very good thing."


End file.
